


Fallen Order

by bishops_knife_trick



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Bar, Bendemption, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Mood Board, Music, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, aesthetic, good ending, reverse bendemption, some maid sama inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-11-29 12:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishops_knife_trick/pseuds/bishops_knife_trick
Summary: Rey is a student by day and a bartender by night. Ben is the lead guitarist and back up singer for the band Fallen Order. Can Rey be his shining light away from the “band lifestyle” drinking, drugs, and parties? Or will they both give in to the darkness?





	Fallen Order

Rey felt the thumping beat of music. It’s been several hours since the dimly lit building opened for the night, but for the wild bar, the night had just begun.

|12:00 AM|

It’s not like this every night. The manager hires different bands, singers, performers, to change it up. When she likes a sound of someone and the reaction of the crowd, she’ll invite them back. Tonight was this particular bands third gig here and the energy seemed to crackle in their presence. Rey attempted to pay little attention. Focused on wiping down the counter where a man spilled his whiskey in his drunken stupor, she hardly noticed when the band started playing. Her job was a means to pay for her schooling. Not much else mattered to her.

Unconsciously, Rey bobbed her head to the infectious rhythm of a guitar solo. From the corner of her eye she saw two men, who had frequented the bar many times already, sit on barstools and look to her to order their next drink. They whispered drunkenly to each other and hungrily gazed at the girl putting her rag away under the counter. Rey was no fool and listened silently to their lewd conversation. Her lips pursed as she took their order and started preparing it, idly faking a smile, and waited until they paid to slip into the back room.

“Finn,” she said urgently, searching with her eyes between the rows of supplies. Finn popped up from behind a box, clipboard in hand.

“What’s wrong,” he asked with his brows furrowed in worry. 

“Go tell Phasma to kick out those two at the bar. Please?”

Her dutiful friend and coworker nodded and made his way to Rey at the door. Looking out the port window, Finn scowled. “They even look like scum bags- especially that ginger one. No prob. I’ll let Chrome Dome know.” Finn squeezed his friends shoulder lightly and the girl gives him a thankful smile.

After Finn left the room, Rey took a breath and returned to her responsibilities.

“No tips from them I’m guessing.”

The men had already finished their first variant of dark brown liquor. “Can I get you anything else?” Rey feigned a lighthearted smile and tucked loose wisps of brunette hair behind her ear.

“Can I order two of you?” The men started chuckling and Rey resisted rolling her eyes, but her gaze visibly turned darker.

“Sorry boys, I’m not up for grabs.”

“Aw, you have a boyfriend?” The ginger man sneered. A pale finger made little swirls in the condensation on the bar in front of him. Rey wondered if he spoke like this normally or just when he’s piss drunk.

“Ah, well, that’s my secret,” Rey played it off and started polishing the counter to keep herself busy- waiting for the club’s bodyguard. The bright haired man forcefully rolled his head as if he couldn’t contain himself and rolling his eyes just simply wasn’t enough.

“It’s time to for you to go.” A massive blonde woman placed herself behind the men in a power stance. Rey, expecting a struggle, held her breath. The moment was tense, but the men simply nodded tightly and stood up. The more vocal man of the two stole a glance at Rey before turning. The second man followed at his heels.

“Good riddance,” Rey heard Finn’s voice. He gave her a handsome smile. “I need to get back to inventory, but let’s talk later.”

Rey nodded and her eyes shifted to notice a new body at the end of the bar. A man with wavy, midnight hair. She recognized him to be one fourth of the band playing tonight. Rey wondered when their music stopped playing. He’s the guitarist. The man met her gaze and slightly raised his chin to call her over.

“Water, please.” His voice was deep and slightly rasped. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, it’s already been a long night”

Rey knew he wasn’t looking for a response, so she settled with looking curiously up at his eyes after grabbing a tumbler from under the counter. His brown eyes were warm, with a twinge of green as the lights shifted, Rey noticed. The young woman was used to studying people. Her job gave her time in the lulls of dancing bodies to do just that- in between making shots or fruity mixes of alcohol. While feeling eyes on her, Rey turned and filled the crystal from a cold pitcher with ice. Her ponytail swished as she turned around and gently set the drink down. Wordlessly, large hands swept it up and gulped it down. He sighs and Rey starts to fill his glass up.

“Do you always have to deal with creeps?” His question came suddenly. Rey raised an eyebrow but answered easily.

“Pretty much. It’s not always like that guy, but every night something usually happens. At least my job is interesting,” Rey shrugs and sets the pitcher down, keeping it next to his glass.

“You work here every night?” Rey stalls at the slightly personal question but answers anyway. She sets her elbows on the counter and just slightly leans in, allowing loose hair to fall in her face.

“Just about.”

“Hmm,” the man hums as he finishes his second glass.

“Hmm,” Rey mocks. “Maybe you’re the creep,” she half-playfully narrows her eyes. The man mimics her motion and lets his shoulder length hair fall in his face.

“Maybe I am,” he says with a flat voice, but a glimmer in his eye says he’s teasing.

“Ben, breaks over.” Another mans voice calls over.

Ben.

Ben stands up and Rey realizes how much she has to look up. “How much?” His hand moves to grab his wallet, but Rey shakes her head.

“Nah, it was literally just water,” she laughs. 

“Thanks, I have to get back,” he jabs his thumb into the direction of the stage. If she hadn’t been paying attention, Rey would have missed the corner of his mouth twitching into a brief smile as he turned away.

|1:00 AM|

Fallen Order drew in a crowd. Mainly women. The lead singer was the man who called over for Ben. The sound of his voice was smooth and energetic enough to keep the crowd dancing, but the lyrics were interesting enough to coax Rey’s attention as she mixed drinks. The rhythm kept her moving and entertained her even though she was starting to get tired. At various points through their songs, a deeper voice that belonged to Ben joined in the melodies.

She’s thunderstorms  
Lying on her front  
Up against the wall  
She’s thunderstorms  
I’ve been feeling foolish  
You should try it  
She came and substituted  
The peace and quiet  
For acrobatic blood  
Flow concertina  
Cheating heartbeat  
Rapid fire

Rey couldn’t help but to be entranced by the ins and outs of the lead singer and Ben’s vocals as he played his guitar. The heavy beat the drummer provided and chords coming from a keyboard heightened the song. She watched the way his eyes slipped shut, his fingers moved on the guitar, and his voice bellowed lowly to compliment the higher voice of the lead singer.

“Excuse meee?” A woman, clearly drunk and still dancing, tries to get the occupied bartender’s attention. Rey reluctantly pulls her eyes away from the performance, but she listens to what she can.

She’s thunderstorms  
Lying on her front  
Up against the wall  
She’s thunderstorms  
In an unusual place  
When you’re feeling far away  
She does what the night does to the day

She finishes the drink quickly and takes the woman’s payment. A guitar solo pulls Rey in like a riptide and puts a spell on her.

She’s thunderstorms  
Thunderstorms  
Thunderstorms

The guitar continues for a moment after the singer stops and Rey holds on to it until the sound fades. Ben’s eyes slip open and they flash to where Rey is standing. Their eyes meet as if they were pulled to each other. Rey feels her face heat up, but another voice breaks the connection.

“Rey, you ok?” It’s Finn. The brunette turns with her cheeks still flushed. Her friend’s eyebrow is lifted and he’s searching her face.

“What?”

“You... ok?”

“Ah... ha, yeah,” she says like she’s convincing herself and waves it off. Finn glances behind Rey’s head to the stage against the wall. He smirks.

“Right, well, I was going to ask if you could close tonight instead of me.” Rey’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance. Finn continues, “Please, please, please,” he clasps his hands, “I’ll switch with you tomorrow night!”

Rey rolls her eyes. They were close friends and she knew Finn would keep his word. 

“Fine,” Rey gives him a smile.

|2:00 AM|

Her job of making drinks for drunk, or trying to get buzzed, customers continued- as did the music. Rey wiped counters and cups. She people watched. Couples dancing on each other. Couples kissing in corners of the large, dark room. Singles flirting with people, especially at the bar. Groups ordering shots. A few men looking down on their luck, moping at the bar. Was it relationship problems? Their job? Rey was never talkative with these people, but in her mind she silently pondered about their lives. She wondered about Ben’s life. He doesn’t look at her again through the rest of the musical set. When his eyes periodically opened, they found a pointed spot at the back of the room.

A few songs go by and Rey’s eyes slink up from the counter. Fallen Order was finishing up their last song of the night. Ben’s long hair was in his face. He only moves to tuck away the locks after the song is over. Sweat glistened on his cheeks making tendrils stick to his skin. The band says their goodbyes to the dancing people as remixed, thumping music fills the speakers. Rey stares openly, knowing that Ben probably wouldn’t look at her. She was right.

The group moves to enter a door at the side of the stage. Rey laughs to herself at the idea of all of them and their instruments squeezing into what is basically a glorified supply closet turned into a dressing room. Ben in that tiny room with his wide shoulders, long legs, and guitar. Rey had the urge to go back there to experience it- to be there like a fly on the wall. Her imagination ran wild.

I could bring them drinks. On the house. We could hang out. It’s not like I don’t belong here. No... that’s so stupid.

“Rey. Make the band a round of beers. We want them to come back.” The bartenders boss comes barreling by her, almost tossing a tray at the counter. Boss comes in and out throughout the night as she pleases. She stops in front of the register and pointedly turns to look at Rey.

“Unbutton your shirt just bit and...” Boss motions to her own breasts, as if to say push them up.

Rey heats with a bubble of anger and embarrassment. Her body moves quickly to make beers and sets them on the tray. Her wild fantasy plot seeming to work out so far.

The dressing room was loud. Poe. Rose. Paige. Ben was absent. The lead singer couldn’t stop laughing. The sisters made joke after joke, keeping Poe busy. They thanked Rey for the drinks and she exchanged pleasantries.

“I hope you guys will come back soon. The music was great!” The line seemed forced because Boss wanted to make a good impression on them, but Rey meant the words. An arm slung around Rey’s shoulders as she awkwardly tried to retreat after her delivery. Rey lets it slide since he seems friendly.

“Oh, we will,” Poe says happily and winks at the sisters as if an agreement was just made. 

Rose giggles, “He means your boss pays decently.”

“Mm, what was her name again? She seems odd,” Paige asks and sips her beer.

“Oh, her? Amilyn Holdo, but I just call her Boss. Among other things.” Rey smiles with a shrug. The present band members laugh and nod in understanding, and Poe’s arm falls away. He reaches for the last beer on the tray. 

“I guess Ben is our designated driver this time,” he laughs. Rey doesn’t ask where he is.

“I’ll see you guys next time then. It was nice to meet you.”

“You too,” they chorus.

|3:00 AM|

A last call for booze. Rey started shutting the place down. Boss left once the register closed. Finn escapes out the back door with a wave once his inventory is stocked and checked. Fallen Order left at some point when Rey wasn’t watching. She supposed they found a sober Ben to drive them home. 

A scattering of people still occupied the building. Some still bopping their heads to electronic music. Many said their goodbyes as the clock ticked by closer and closer to closing time. The lone bartender stacked chairs as Phasma woke up a slobbering man from the bar and escorted him out. A couple no one realized was in the shadows, doing God knows what, walk out the door hand and hand. It didn’t take too long for Rey to be the last person there. Phasma stayed until the last customer left and she locked the doors. The music and crazy lights were eventually shut off. Dim bar lights were left on. It took the rest of the hour for the mundane tasks to be completed. She’s used to the labor. Rey hums a soft song the band played as her muscle memory takes her through the motions of the chores. Taut muscles heave a large trash bag over her shoulder. She deposits several bags, and a chair someone broke, at the back door that leads to the dumpster. 

|4:00 AM|

The city sky was inky black at the zenith. A gradient of navy to lilac sky peeks through the surrounding buildings. Harsh neon lights and twinkles of scattered advertisements begin to fade as dawn barely starts creeping in. A girl in her early twenties with swishing brunette hair, and a garbage bag over her shoulder, opens the backdoor of the bar with a metallic clang. She props it open with a stray brick on the ground to avoid getting locked out. The outside air feels sweet on her skin and she inhales it greedily. 

The moment is cut short when the hair stands on the back of her neck. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” a voice comes from behind the dumpster. The ginger man from the bar steps out with a wicked smile on his face. “What? You thought you could get rid of me?”

Rocks crunch as Rey steps back when she sees the glint of a knife in his hand. The landline is just inside the door. There’s a gun in the office. She just needs to get inside. 

“You thought you could embarrass me by getting me kicked out? Is that it?” He tuts as he moves closer. 

“I’m sorry, I should have realized you were here, but I assumed the smell was coming from the trash.” Rey swings the heavy trash bag off her shoulders and into the man’s shocked face. He tries to block the impact and the knife rips the bag open with its contents spilling out all around him. Rey has already made a run for the door, but a second man grabs her by the ponytail and rushes her against the wall. 

The smell of his breath is vile. He doesn’t let go of her hair. Tears spring into her eyes from the pain of him pulling so harshly band she curses her body for allowing him that much. Thinking quickly, Rey drives her knee up with as much force as she can, bringing him to his knees in pain. Rey runs, but the ginger man is already right there and grabs her from behind. He snatches her wrists. 

“If you stop struggling and stay quiet,” he pants, “I promise not to cut you.” Rey hears the smirk in his voice. She stops squirming and he loosens his hand not holding the knife and goes to grip her arm. She takes the chance and bites his hand as hard as she can.  
“You bitch!” She breaks his grasp but he catches her at the last moment and she lands hard on her elbows. She expects him to yank her up or pin her down, but it doesn’t come. There’s someone running and then the distinct sound of someone getting punched in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
